traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kumori
Hi Kumori -- we are excited to have Caduceus Database as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro updated the character template Now it has the expanded fields you asked for. If you want the code for it to be changed again, or commented, just ask. -Afkhideki 18:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) merge to nitendo wikia i believe.. you can merge this wikia to nitendo wikia. Since all the game are Nitendo based. U know.. I have my own wikia, and after a few moment i realize how waste my own wikia. I hope my mistake will not happen to you T_T all right.. i will give a suggestion to you. think me as nobs like you. * put category on every article. like Angie, u should put Category:Characters * add more picture. That's will a major problem i believe, but i suggest you ignore this for a while. * add external link, like wikipedia or the author this game if able * add more description. You should try this pattern **less decription about the game/person (1 paragraph) **more description (i hope this the detailed one) **misc **Trivia **what your thinks about ... * Try complete the main page first, Every link on main page must be click and try to make sure user don't enter empty page. * plz make welcome template ^^ my advice, copy from other wikia ^^ i hope, this site will be added soon --Landavia 22:00, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 04:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Request for Adminship Greetings, I have recently had a great urge to edit and expand this wiki to the standards that it deserves. Unfortunately, I don't see much activity here at all. As this is the case, I would be happy to help admin the site and see to it that it gets a bit more traffic. I prefer contact via e-mail, infinityx89 (at) comcast (dot) net. I'm free most of the day and would be happy to engage in conversation if necessary. Thanks in advance. InfinityX 07:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Edit count bar If you check your userpage, you'll notice a small bar has been added that counts how many edits you've made to this wiki. If you don't like it, feel free to get rid of it. -Afkhideki 16:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC)